stolen kiss
by locatamy
Summary: A sweet & sour romance revolving around Kenshin and kaoru. Would their true love last forever!
1. chapter 1

**Ok, ppl I'm new here and this is my first anime so go easy on me ok.**

**Enjoy hope u like it!**

**Chapter 1: The accident**

Screech.

_Man... these roads are very icy tonight_ Kenshin thought to himself.

An ominous silent darkness hung over the road that Kenshin was driving through. The forest around him seemed so lifeless, desolated, so lone and cold. This sent chills down Kenshin's spine.

The wind shield fogged over. Kenshin could barely see out.

He pressed the defroster button.

Grumble.

"Damn this defroster …." He swore banging the steering wheel.

"What's the use of having it if it just keeps breaking down" Kenshin complained.

He wiped the wind shield with his sleeve. But it only smeared it.

_God I can't see a thing _he thought.

He squinted through the fogged windshield.

A bright light shone from behind him.

_Great now I can see my reflection _

He pulled down his window and signaled to the car behind him to overtake.

The car honked in response.

As the car passed ahead of him let out a sigh of relief.

Kenshin squinted through the fogged windshield again.

_I am so gonna get myself killed _he thought.

The only thing he could see ahead of him was the back lights of the car ahead of him.

Suddenly it hit him.

Why not follow the car ahead of him?

That way he'll be much safer, well at least he would be sure that he wouldn't be driving through a tree trunk.

Ken sped up a little just to catch up with the car ahead of him.

He glanced to his side.

He smiled looking at Kaoru's picture.

He let out a sigh.

She must be asleep right now.

He missed her.

They've just been apart for a couple of days but somehow it felt like it's been months.

He wondered whether she would like the Kashmir scarf he's bought her.

Ken stared blankly ahead.

He tried to focus on the headlights before him but his thoughts just kept drifting back to Kaoru.

Suddenly, the car ahead of him turned sharply to the left.

Kenshin swerved.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The car skidded out of control. Kenshin spun the wheel, frantically struggling to keep his car from sliding off the street.

Too late.

The car zigzagged wildly and skidded off the road and plunged through.

Through the trees beside the road..

Kenshin could see the dark tree trunk of the gnarled tree coming closer ,but he couldn't react.

He just grunted in pain as he was thrown forward and his head cracked.

CRASH!

Silence.

"He's down here!"

"Oh my god he's still alive"

Everything seemed so distant to Kenshin.

Everything is fading.

He couldn't feel his body; he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He let out a grunt.

"Call 911!"

Everything is just foggy.

"Kaoru" he managed to blurt out.

Then total darkness.

"Oh no! Hang on with me mister! Hang on!"

**So what do u think! I'm really open minded and not easily offended so plz. pz. pz. REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At the Hospital**

Kaoru gazed upon Kenshin from behind the glass window.

_Why god? Why!_ Kaoru thought to herself as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Here you go Kaoru" said Sanosuke from behind her, as he handed out a hot steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you, but I just don't feel like it" she declined calmly

"Kaoru your tears wouldn't help Kenshin get better" said Sano

More tears ran down her cheek realizing that what he said was true

"I just…..can't…why!" she choked out.

"Shh…Kaoru" said Sano as he pulled her gently to his chest "Kenshin is strong. You know that! You just have to pray for him to be even stronger"

Kaoru sobbed even more.

"Kaoru… Look at me" he said as he pulled up her chin "Kaoru, you've got to be strong, ok. Be strong for Kenny's sake!"

Kaoru nodded her head in response and wiped away her tears.

"Good… now stop crying and go in there, because Kenny really needs you right now." He said as he gave her a hug.

Kaoru felt safe and warm as she lay between Sano's arms.

She felt a bit weird as well; she's never been this close to Sano before.

"Thank you Sano. Thank you for being here for Kenshin" she whispered to him.

"Don't mention it…now go in there!" he said with a smile.

Kaoru walked silently into Kenshin's room.

She felt an eerie feeling lingering in the dark room.

She saw Kenshin lying so helplessly on his bed with tubes and wires attached to both his arms.

She tried hard to hold back her tears.

_Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._ She told herself

For the past ten years that Kaoru's been with Kenshin, she's never seen him this weak and vulnerable.

"Kenshin" she calmly said "It's me love, it's Kaoru" she continued

The only response that she got was the beeping sound of his heart rate monitor.

"Kenshin, please be strong. You can fight this. We're all here for you" she said as she gently kissed his hand.

Somehow Kaoru wished that Ken would awaken by her kiss.

But Kenshin just lay there peacefully.

"I love you Kenshin! I love you!" she whispered in his ear

_I can't take this anymore _she said to herself as she walked to the door.

"I'll be back honey" she told Kenshin.

"Kao... Kaoru..." Kenshin managed to choke out

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed.

For a second Kaoru thought that she might have imagined hearing Kenshin's voice.

"Kenshin!" she said again

"Kao...ru..." Kenshin difficultly said

He grunted in pain.

Then.

The shrilling beeps of his heart rate monitor drowned the room.

His pulses just dropped suddenly

Kaoru's head spun around.

"NO!" she shrieked.

"NURSE! NURSE!" she yelled

"Kenshin be strong. Kenshin wake up. Kenshin!" she screamed.

"Miss you've got to go out now, please." a nurse calmly told her

"He …called out my name…" she blankly said

"Please go out" the nurse said again, pushing Kaoru out of the room.

Kaoru watched everything happen from behind the glass window.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled as he tried to revive Kenshin's pulses.

Kenshin's body just flinched in response.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled again.

_Please God! Help Kenshin get through this! Please God!_ Kaoru pleaded

All of the sudden weak pulsating beeps came back to life

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank you God. Thank you_ she whispered.

**Moments Later**

"Doctor! How is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked

"Well, to be honest Kenshin was badly beaten up from the accident. He has dislocated a shoulder, he has a couple of broken ribs, which unfortunately has damaged his heart." the doctor explained.

"And is this means…"said Sano gesturing to the doctor to complete.

"This means that Mr. Kenshin has to go through a heart transplant. His heart is failing and we don't have any time left." the doctor continued.

"So what are you waiting for! Go on with the operation" Kaoru interrupted.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. We still have to find a donor. But don't worry I've sent a notice to all the hospitals in the state and I'm sure that we'll find the perfect donor soon." the doctor replied.

_Why does it have to get more complicated? _Kaoru thought to herself.

"For the time being, I'd like both of you to go through some blood tests, as Kenshin will need some blood for the operation" said the doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor" said Sano "I guess we'll just have to wait" he told Kaoru.

**Ok, I know that many of you think that I'm just rushing into this but it's the story plot so live with that.**

**Note:**

**I'm really sorry I'm making Kenshin go through all this, but things will get better I promise.**

**Keep reading. Keep reviewing.**

**Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A cold autumn breeze blew between Kenshin's hairs; sending Goosebumps all over his body.

_Winter is looming._ He thought

This brought back unpleasant memories of his accident.

Though nearly a year has passed since it had happened; that night still haunts Kenshin's dreams.

How could he forget it? It has left scars all over his body; particularly on his chest.

He looked down at his feet.

He tried to move his toes.

But nothing happened.

Sigh.

_Would I ever walk again? _He questioned himself.

His heart transplant was done several hours late, thus his failing heart had affected several parts of his body particularly his legs.

Since then Kenshin was crippled.

Since then Kenshin felt so discarded.

Without his legs he couldn't do anything by his own, well most of the times Kaoru didn't let him do anything.

She took charge and started working with Sano.

Kenshin never liked the idea.

He didn't want to be treated like a kid.

And most of all, he didn't like the idea of staying at home doing nothing.

"Sano!" he heard Kaoru giggle from a distant.

"Sano! Stop that!" she said.

"Oh yeah! Make me!" he heard Sano reply.

Kenshin saw them running through the front gate.

Sano seemed to be tickling Kaoru.

"If you won't stop doing that instantly you're gonna regret it!" she threatened Sano.

"Oh mommy I'm scared!" said Sano sarcastically.

"Sano! Please stop!" said Kaoru sternly

Sano ignored her pleading and tackled her to the ground, and started to tickle her even more.

Kaoru laughed hard.

Kenshin approached them calmly.

He didn't like seeing Sano on top of his fiancée.

"Kenshin!" said Kaoru laughing "Help me!"

"Ok Sano I think that's enough fooling around" said Kenshin in a stern voice.

Sano obeyed Kenshin's words and stopped.

Kaoru wearily stood up and walked towards Kenshin.

"So, how are you today!" she said with a bright smile.

"I'm great!" answered Kenshin with a grin, as he wheeled himself back into the house.

Lately Kaoru has been spending most of her time with Sano.

Even though Kenshin didn't like it, he never said anything about it to Kaoru.

"I'm going to prepare dinner, would you like to join us Sano." Said Kaoru.

"You think I'd miss food!" replied Sano.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" she said with a smile.

"Kenshin I've brought you your favorite" said Kaoru as she set the table.

"Oh and by the way, I'm going to start working several hours more starting from next week" she continued.

"What!" Kenshin asked

"Kenshin, we need the extra cash" Kaoru explained

"Oh yeah! And what am I suppose to do here the whole time!" he asked

"Don't worry I've hired a house keeper she's going to start tomorrow.."

"I don't need a babysitter Kaoru!" he interrupted

"Ken, I did not hire a babysitter. She's just going to help you out with the house. And the cooking and laundry" she explained

"Don't even bother!" he yelled

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"I am capable of taking good care of myself. I don't need you or any one else's help."

"Ken what is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me! I'll tell you what is wrong with me" he smirked "I am sick and tired of just sitting on this God damn wheel chair doing nothing. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a five year old. That's what's wrong with me Kaoru."

"Kenshin, why are you acting this way? No one has ever underestimated you Sano and I have been here for you from the very beginning" Kaoru frantically said

"That's another thing. I may be crippled. BUT I'M NOT STUPID!" he bitterly yelled "You think I don't know what's going on between you and Sano!"

"Kenshin, don't be such a jerk. Sano is just my friend. 'Our' friend. He's been nothing but generous and supportive"

"Yeah right!" said Kenshin coldly; as he turned towards the door.

"Hey what's going on!" asked Sano as he appeared at the door." I just left you for a couple of minutes and…."

"Shut up Sano! Don't act like you don't know what's going on" said Kenshin with a smirk.

"Okay! Attitude alert!" Sano joked.

"Kenshin what has happened to you! You're not the same anymore! What happened?" questioned Kaoru.

"Maybe you should ask yourself the same question Kaoru?" Kenshin shot back, as he wheeled out of the front gate.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled.

But Kenshin just ignored her.

"Leave him to me" said Sano as he followed Kenshin.

""Kenshin! Kenshin! Wait up!" said Sano

"Go away Sano! Go back to Kaoru" said Kenshin.

"Ken I'm not the one she's worried about. It's you!" Sano explained.

"Oh really! Do you think that I'm blind or something!" said Kenshin as he faced Sano.

"What!" said Sano

"Do you think that I don't see the way you look at her?"

"Ken she's just my friend! If you think that something is going on between both of us then you are mistaken!" said Sano.

"Sano don't lie to me! You loved her once and you can love her again! I know you!"

"No Kenshin apparently, you don't" said Sano bitterly, as he walked away.

**Ok, I know that some of you might be swearing at me at the moment. But on the bright side, Kenshin's alive (hehehe ). Don't worry there still is another chapter!**

**Please review.**

**Lots of love,**

**Tamy**


End file.
